Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour (マリオ カート ツアー) is the newest title in the Mario Kart series. It is the third Mario game released for mobile operating systems, after Super Mario Run and Dr. Mario World. It was announced on January 31, 2018, and was originally scheduled for release by March 2019 but was later on released on September 25, 2019, in Japan, Oceania, Asia, North America, and Europe. While the game is designed for mobile devices, much like the game's predecessors on Nintendo handhelds (Super Circuit, DS and 7 on dedicated handhelds, and 8 Deluxe on the hybrid Nintendo Switch), it is also expected to support tablets and even computers with a compatible mobile OS. Content Campaign Mode Campaign mode revolves around playing through the tour itself. Whenever a new tour launches, it will bring new cups to the player to race through. Each cup contains 3 races and 1 bonus challenge. Certain cups are locked from the beginning but unlock as days pass (or can be sped up using quick tickets.) Based on the score a player gets in each race, they will be allotted 0 - 5 Grand Stars, which are used to unlock tour gifts (which contain coins, rubies, tickets, drivers, and karts) and more cups. Points earned across all the courses (not counting bonus challenges) are totaled together for the All-Cup Ranking score. Coin Rush In Coin Rush, you play on the track of the featured tournament. Playing as Gold Mario, the player will drive through the course, collecting coins that are magnetized towards Gold Mario, and then are multiplied at the end, depending on the multiplier. * Coins x2: 5 rubies. * Coins x6: 15 rubies. * Coins x10: 25 rubies. The Pipe The pipe is the feature used to unlock characters, karts, and gliders, which costs rubies to use. There are two options for firing off the pipe, the 1-shot (5 rubies), and the 10-shot (45 rubies, 10% discount). Each tour includes two sets of spotlight content. Week 1 of the specified tour will include 1 spotlight character, kart, and driver, whilst Week 2 will include a different set of spotlights. While it may seem random, the pipe, is in fact, not. Let's take a look at the pipe. There are 100 total shots within each pipe (which can be reset after at least one shot, to reset the odds.) Firing all 100 shots will result in the following: *The specified spotlight driver, kart, and glider of the specific week of the tour. *1 random high-end driver, kart, and glider. *9 random super drivers, 7 karts, and 4 gliders. *32 random normal drivers, 26 karts, and 16 gliders. Within each specified quantity of characters, karts, and drivers, the specific item you get will be randomized within that category. (For example, if you get a normal character, it will select randomly between the available normal characters for that pipe.) Once you have received a specific item from any category, its probability will drop, while the rest of the items' probabilities will rise. Once the count for any item in its category hits 0, nothing from the said category can be obtained until the pipe is reset. Below is a following of all the drivers, karts, and gliders you can obtain in the game. Certain items are not obtainable via the pipe and are instead retrieved through Tour Gifts (some from the Gold Pass). Drivers 46 characters have been released in Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes recurring characters of the ''Mario Kart series, as well as new characters such as Pauline, Peachette, and Musician Mario. Normal Baby Mario.jpg|Skill: Boomerang Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Mario Baby Peach.jpg|Skill: Bubble|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Peach Baby Daisy.jpg|Skill: Bubble|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Daisy Baby Rosalina.jpg|Skill: Bubble|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Rosalina Baby Luigi.jpg|Skill: Boomerang Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Luigi Koopa Troopa.jpg|Skill: Triple Green Shells|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Koopa_Troopa Shy Guy.jpg|Skill: Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Shy_Guy Dry Bones-0.jpg|Skill: Triple Green Shells|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Dry_Bones Iggy.jpg|Skill: Triple Green Shells|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Iggy_Koopa Larry.jpg|Skill: Boomerang Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Larry_Koopa Lemmy.jpg|Skill: Bubble|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Lemmy_Koopa Ludwig.jpg|Skill: Dash Ring|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Ludwig_von_Koopa Morton.jpg|Skill: Giant Banana|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Morton_Koopa_Jr. Roy.jpg|Skill: Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Roy_Koopa Wendy.jpg|Skill: Hearts|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Wendy_O._Koopa Super Mario.jpg|Skill: Fire Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario Peach.jpg|Skill: Hearts|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Peach Yoshi.jpg|Skill: Yoshi Egg|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi Daisy.jpg|Skill: Hearts|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Daisy Toad.jpg|Skill: Triple Mushrooms|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Toad Toadette.jpg|Skill: Triple Mushrooms|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Toadette Rosalina.jpg|Skill: Dash Ring|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Rosalina Luigi.jpg|Skill: Fire Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi Toad (Pit Crew).jpg|Skill: Boomerang Flower Bowser Tour.jpg|Skill: Bowser's Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser Donkey Kong.jpg|Skill: Giant Banana|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong Diddy Kong.jpg|Skill: Banana Barrels|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Diddy_Kong Lakitu.jpg|Skill: Triple Green Shells|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Lakity Bowser Jr_Tour.jpg|Skill: Bowser's Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser_Jr. Wario.jpg|Skill: Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Wario Waluigi.jpg|Skill: Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Waluigi King Boo.jpg|Skill: Lucky 7|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/King_Boo Black Shy Guy.jpg|Skill: Bob-omb Cannon High-End Metal Mario.jpg|Skill: Fire Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Mario Peachette.jpg|Skill: Mushroom Cannon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Peachette Pauline.jpg|Skill: Lucky 7|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Pauline Mario (Musician).jpg|Skill: Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario Peach (Kimono).jpg|Skill: Mushroom Cannon Mario (Hakama).jpg|Skill: Coin Box Rosalina (Halloween).jpg|Skill: Dash Ring Peach (Vacation).jpg|Skill: Coin Box Mario (Santa).jpg|Skill: Fire Flower Pink Gold Peach.jpg|Skill: Coin Box Dry Bowser.jpg|Skill: Bowser's Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Dry)Bowser King Boo (Luigi's Mansion).jpg|Skill: Bob-omb Cannon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/King_Boo_(Luigi%27s_Mansion) Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg|Skill: Mushroom Cannon Karts There are currently 52 karts that have been released. Normal Pipe Frame.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Birthday Girl.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Mushmellow.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Koopa Dasher.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Biddybuggy.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Blue Biddybuggy.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Cheep Charger.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Pink Mushmellow.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Bullet Blaster.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Bull's-Eye Banzai.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Landship.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Pipe Buggy.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Warship.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Green Cheep Charger.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Super Mach 8.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Daytripper.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Turbo Yoshi_Tour.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Soda Jet.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Super Blooper.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Gold Blooper.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Royale.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Cloud 9.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Poltergust 4000.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Streamliner.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) White Royale.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Zucchini.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Flame Flyer.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Barrel Train_Tour.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) DK Jumbo.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Chrome DK Jumbo.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Koopa Clown.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Dark Clown.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) High-End B Dasher.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Black B Dasher.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Yellow Taxi.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Quickshaw.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Kabuki Dasher.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Circuit Special.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Black Circuit.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Bumble V.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Queen Bee.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Trickster.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Ghost Ride.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Macharon.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Carrot Kart.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Cheermellow.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Wild Wing.jpg|Skill: Dash Panel (+) Radish Rider.jpg|Skill: Slipstream (+) Wildfire Flyer.jpg|Skill: Jump Boost (+) Badwagon.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Blue Badwagon.jpg|Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) Gold Train.jpg|Skill: Rocket Start (+) Gliders There are currently 30 gliders that have been released. Normal Super Glider.jpg|Skill: Mushroom (+) Parachute.jpg|Skill: Blooper (+) Parafoil.jpg|Skill: Green Shell (+) Paper Glider.jpg|Skill: Green Shell (+) Droplet Glider.jpg|Skill: Blooper (+) BBIA Parafoil.jpg|Skill: Banana (+) Minion Paper Glider.jpg|Skill: Blooper (+) Piranha Plant Parafoil.jpg|Skill: Mega Mushroom (+) Super Peach Parasol.jpg|Skill: Red Shell (+) Flower Glider.jpg|Skill: Banana (+) Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg|Skill: Red Shell (+) Lightning Oilpaper.jpg|Skill: Lightning (+) Bob-omg Parafoil.jpg|Skill: Bob-omb (+) Shell Parachute.jpg|Skill: Green Shell (+) Wario Wing.jpg|Skill: Bullet Bill (+) Waluigi Wing.jpg|Skill: Bullet Bill (+) BaNaNA Parafoil.jpg|Skill: Banana (+) High-End Gold Glider.jpg|Skill: Coin (+) Fare Flier.jpg|Skill: Mega Horn (+) Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg|Skill: Mushroom (+) Full Flight.jpg|Skill: Mega Mushroom (+) Strawberry Crepe.jpg|Skill: Red Shell (+) Le Tricolore.jpg|Skill: Mushroom (+) Starchute.jpg|Skill: Coin (+) Royal Parachute.jpg|Skill: Red Shell (+) Swooper_Tour.jpg|Skill: Bob-omb (+) Bullet Bill Parachute.jpg|Skill: Bullet Bill (+) Cloud Glider.jpg|Skill: Lightning (+) Rainy Balloons.jpg|Skill: Lightning (+) Wicked Wings.jpg|Skill: Mega Horn (+) Tracks 23 tracks have been released in Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes recurring tracks of the ''Mario Kart series, as well as new ones from the tours, such as New York Minute & Tokyo Blur. Retro SNES Mario Circuit 1.png|Mario Circuit 1|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_1 Ghost Valley 1.png|Ghost Valley 1|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Valley_1 Mario Circuit 2_Tour.png|Mario Circuit 2|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_2 Mario Circuit 3_Tour.png|Mario Circuit 3|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_3 Choco Island 2.png|Choco Island 2|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Choco_Island_2 Rainbow Road_Tour.png|Rainbow Road|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbow_Road_(SNES) N64 Koopa Troopa Beach.png|Koopa Troopa Beach|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Koopa_Troopa_Beach Kalimari Desert.png|Kalimari Desert|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Kalimari_Desert GBA Bowser Castle 1.png|Bowser Castle 1|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser_Castle_1_(GBA) GCN Yoshi Circuit.png|Yoshi Circuit|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_Circuit Dino Dino Jungle.png|Dino Dino Jungle|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Dino_Dino_Jungle DS Luigi's Mansion_Tour.png|Luigi's Mansion|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi's_Mansion_(DS) Waluigi Pinball_Tour.png|Waluigi Pinball|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Waluigi_Pinball DK Pass.png|DK Pass|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/DK_Pass Wii No tracks have been added yet. :( 3DS Toad Circuit_Tour.png|Toad Circuit|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Toad_Circuit Daisy Hills.png|Daisy Hills|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Daisy_Hills Cheep Cheep Lagoon.png|Cheep Cheep Lagoon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Cheep_Cheep_Lagoon Shy Guy Bazaar.png|Shy Guy Bazaar|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Shy_Guy_Bazaar Mario Circuit.png|Mario Circuit|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_(3DS) Rock Rock Mountain_Tour.png|Rock Rock Mountain|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Rock_Rock_Mountain Neo Bowser City.png|Neo Bowser City|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Neo_Bowser_City WiiU No tracks have been added yet. :( New New York Minute.png|New York Minute|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/New_York_Minute Tokyo Blur.png|Tokyo Blur|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Tokyo_Blur Paris Promenade.png|Paris Promenade|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Paris_Promenade Coming Soon EKhMe8dUEAEoS5g.jpg|New unnamed London Tour course. EKhMgpvUcAANdH7.jpg|New unnamed spotlight driver (Daisy alt). EKhMhkTVAAAXtHD.jpg|New unnamed spotlight driver (Waluigi alt). Tours #New York (25/09/2019 - 08/10/2019) #Tokyo (09/10/2019 - 22/10/2019) #Halloween (23/10/2019 - 05/11/2019) #Paris (06/11/2019 - 19/11/2019) #Winter (20/11/2019 - 03/12/2019) #London (04/12/2019 - 17/12/2019) Spotlights New York Week One: Pauline.jpg Yellow Taxi.jpg Fare Flier.jpg Week Two: Mario (Musician).jpg Blue Badwagon.jpg Bullet Bill Parachute.jpg Tokyo Week One: Peach (Kimono).jpg Quickshaw.jpg Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpg Week Two: Mario (Hakama).jpg Kabuki Dasher.jpg Full Flight.jpg Halloween Week One: Rosalina (Halloween).jpg Trickster.jpg Wicked Wings.jpg Week Two: King Boo (Luigi's Mansion).jpg Ghost Ride.jpg Rainy Balloons.jpg Paris Week One: Peach (Vacation).jpg Macharon.jpg Strawberry Crepe.jpg Week Two: Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpg Carrot Kart.jpg Le Tricolore.jpg Winter Week One: Mario (Santa).jpg Cheermellow.jpg Starchute.jpg Week Two: Pink Gold Peach.jpg Wildfire Flyer.jpg Royal Parachute.jpg Items Returning Coin.png|Coin|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Coin Banana.png|Banana|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Banana Giant Banana.png|Giant Banana|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Banana Green Shell_Tour.png|Green Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Green_Shell Triple Green Shells_Tour.png|Triple Green Shells|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Triple_Green_Shells Red Shell_Tour.png|Red Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Shell Spiny Shell_Tour.png|Spiny Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Spiny_Shell Yoshi's Egg.png|Yoshi's Egg|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi's_Egg Mushroom.png|Mushroom|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mushroom Triple Mushrooms.png|Triple Mushrooms|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Triple_Mushrooms Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Mushroom Heart_Tour.png|Heart|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Heart Blooper.png|Blooper|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Blooper Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bob-omb Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Flower Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Boomerang_Flower Lucky 7_Tour.png|Lucky 7|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Lucky_7 Lightning.png|Lightning|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning Star_Tour.png|Star|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Star Bullet Bill_Tour.png|Bullet Bill|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bullet_Bill New Bubble.png|Bubble|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bubble Coin Box.png|Coin Box|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Coin_Box Dash Ring.png|Dash Ring|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Dash_Ring Mushroom Cannon.png|Mushroom Cannon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mushroom_Cannon Banana Barrels.png|Banana Barrels|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Banana_Barrels Double Bob-ombs.png|Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Double_Bob-ombs Bob-omb Cannon.png|Bob-omb Cannon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bob-omb_Cannon Trivia *Nintendo announced Mario Kart Tour via Twitter on January 31, 2018. * Mario Kart Tour is designed for non-Nintendo devices, and as with Super Mario Run, it can be expected to have significant differences compared to releases for dedicated gaming consoles. Some of its various features include: **A premium subscription that costs $4.99 called the Gold Pass. **Nintendo Network support. **In-game currency (Rubies). **Friend lists. *''Mario Kart Tour'' is the ninth release of Mario Kart as consumer software, but as it omits the number 9 in its name, it could indicate that Nintendo distinguishes it from the main Mario Kart series. *This is technically the fifth handheld game of the franchise after Super Circuit, DS, 7, and 8 Deluxe. *''Mario Kart Wii'' and Mario Kart 8 are the only games in the main series without a currently-confirmed returning stage in this game. * This game is one of the only games of the Mario Kart franchise to have three items inside a single item box. * In beta mode, emeralds were used instead of rubies. Gallery Mario Kart Tour Pomo.jpeg|Official promotional poster Mario Kart Tour Cover 2.png|Horizontal app cover Mario Kart Tour Cover.jpg|Vertical app cover MKT Shot 2.jpeg|Donkey Kong: in-game shot MKT Shot 4.jpeg|Musician Mario: in-game shot MKT Shot 5.jpeg|Musician Mario: in-game shot 2 MKT Shot 3.jpeg|Mario & Bowser: in-game shot MKT Shot 1.jpeg|Metal Mario & Toad in-game shot MKT Shot 6.jpeg|Donkey Kong: in-game shot 2 de:Mario Kart Tour Category:Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mario Kart Category:Spinoff Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Mario Kart Tour